The Heart of a Dragon Tamer
by BekahAM
Summary: Hermione needs a little reprieve from her crazy life and Charlie Weasley, whom she has become very close with, has the perfect answer for her. Follow her on a journey of dragons, love, and of course, lots of red hair. Postwar/postHogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything related.**

* * *

Hermione sat against a tree in the woods near the burrow, reading a fascinating book about dragons, and their relationships with their handlers.

Working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, she found that she was interested in learning more about other magical creatures than just house elves.

She had tried to get her law for house elves to pass for the first 3 months that she worked at the ministry. The house elves, she realized, were completely opposed to the new law, and didn't want to be freed or paid. In the end, she ended up dropping the law and moving on to other magical creature.

It was her 4th month in the department and she was beginning to get antsy, having spent the past 7 years of her life in all stages of exciting, life-threatening situations, and she missed it.

After the war ended, Hermione decided that her and Ron were much better off just being friends, considering the kiss they shared felt more of like brother/sister type.

Harry had just proposed to Ginny, who of course said yes, and were planning a wedding set for October 31st, so that the day could be remembered for something other than a day of death.

Fred had been very close to death, and would have been dead if Hermione hadn't felt a very weak pulse in his carotid artery after the wall had fallen on him. She immediately performed the necessary healing spells to resuscitate him. He was in St. Mungo's for almost a month recovering, but was now back to full health.

"What've you got there, Mia?" Hermione looked up from the book to see Charlie Weasley looking down at her, smiling. He had used the nickname that he chose for her after she began living at the burrow after the war. He had been on leave from the dragon reserve in Romania for a little while to help with the aftermath of the war.

"Just a book about the most fascinating creatures. Would you like to sit?" She asked, scooting over so that he could share the tree trunk that she was leaning against.

They had become very close while Hermione had stayed, learning that they were very much alike in many ways.

"Hmm, the most fascinating creatures, eh? Must be dragons." Charlie replied as he sat next to Hermione, looking at the book she was reading. "And of course, I was right, as always."

She smiled and looked at the second oldest Weasley brother. He was (in Hermione's opinion) the most striking of the Weasley's. After having worked on the Dragon Reserve for the past 6 years, he had certainly toned up. He had several tattoos that scattered across his body, and the majority of them were magical tattoos that moved around his skin.

"You are correct." Hermione told him as she showed him the passage on the Hungarian Horntail that she was reading at the moment.

"I'm going back soon, Mia. They need me there." Charlie told her after a few minutes. She looked at him with a sad expression.

"I had a feeling it would be soon. What will I do here without you? You've helped so much with work and getting back to normal." Hermione said, leaning into his shoulder.

"Well, now that you mention it, I had an offer for you, and yes it's already been

Okayed by Kingsley, if you accept." Charlie said, officially piquing her curiosity.

She looked over at him and urged him to continue. "We have an opening for a representative from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the reserve. The one that we had has moved back to England and they have been looking for a replacement. I recommended you to them and they wanted me to offer you the position. I wasn't sure if you wanted to leave England or not, but I'd make sure you'd have a place to stay in Romania." Charlie told her.

The look on her face went from shocked to extremely excited. "Charlie! Of course I accept! You know how much I've been wanting a change of scenery. I can't believe you are giving me this opportunity!" Hermione said, turning to hug him excitedly.

"So you're coming to Romania with me?" Charlie asked happily as he hugged her back.

"Looks like it. When do we leave?" Hermione asked curiously, still excited about working with dragons.

"If it's not too soon, there is a portkey that leaves tomorrow at noon. Will you be ready by then? I know it's short notice, but—"

"I can make it happen. Come help me pack!" Hermione said as she stood up and started running towards the burrow, Charlie chasing her and laughing as they ran.

Running up to her room, Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and began to put all of her belongings in it. Charlie was right behind her and stood in her doorway, watching her as she tossed things carelessly into the bag.

"Mia, is there an undetectable extension charm on that bag?" Charlie asked as he watched her shove a pile of books into it.

"Of course, it came in handy when we were on the run." Hermione said as she put all of her shoes in. "And yes, I know it's illegal, but I don't care."

"How do you carry it? The extension charm doesn't take away the added weight." Charlie asked as she handed the bag to him. It felt empty. He opened it and looked inside, seeing stacks of books and clothing inside.

"I mixed a feather light charm with it." Hermione answered. He raised his eyebrows at her cleverness and held the bag open for her to finish putting her things in it.

"When are you going to tell everyone, Mia?" Charlie asked her as she finished placing things into the beaded bag. She looked up at him and smirked.

"I was thinking that we could tell everyone tonight at dinner, since the whole family will be here. I was hoping that you'd help me out since you are the one that offered me the job and-" Hermione began rambling. Charlie cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Mia, don't worry about it. I'll explain it all to them, just relax." Charlie told her before pulling her into his chest and hugging her tightly.

Hermione couldn't help but breathe in his intoxicating scent that smelled of fire and woods, just how she imagined a dragon to be. She had gotten closer to Charlie in the last few months than she ever did with even Ron or Harry in the seven years that she had known them. She knew that she was developing strong feelings for him, but hadn't voiced them in fear that he might not return the sentiment.

He kissed her forehead softly and looked down at her, knowing that she was now feeling better.

"Oh Char, there are so many things that we have to figure out. Where will I stay? When will I start? What about my things in my office at the ministry?" Hermione said as she huffed and splayed herself across her bed.

"Already figured out, love. That is, if you agree to it." He told her, now sitting on the bed next to her. She looked up and urged him to continue. "You will be staying with me, I have a spare room at my flat, if you want to. If not, I can find you something else, I just figured it would be easier and I've grown so accustomed to our morning tea and-" Hermione placed her finger on his lips and quieted him.

"Now it's your turn to stop rambling. Of course I'll stay with you. I have to say I've grown quite accustomed to our morning tea and you being here in general as well and I had become quite afraid of what I would do after you left." Hermione responded adding in the last part quietly.

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better, seeing as I've already had the things from your office sent there, and you will be starting work in two weeks, just to allow you time to get accustomed to life in Romania. I won't be starting back until you do as well." He told her and seemed very relieved.

"You already knew I'd accept, didn't you?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Of course, Mia, how could you not accept your dream job? And with me, nonetheless." He replied cheekily, smirking at her.

"You know me so well, don't you?" She asked, laughing.

"You know I do, love." He responded before helping her off the bed and twirling her around in a celebratory dance.

He then pulled her close, his face only centimeters away from hers and was lowering down, about to kiss her when they heard Mrs. Weasley yell from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!" He turned to whisper in her ear instead. "We'll finish this later, love."

* * *

 **Another one... I know, I'm on a roll! Just another new direction I am trying. Please review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shivers ran down her spine as he kissed the edge of her lips and pulled her by her hand out of her room down the stairs.

Hermione couldn't believe what had happened and she most certainly was happy about it. If she had her doubts about Charlie's feelings before, she definitely didn't now. He had essentially asked her to move in with him, then almost kissed her.

She began to get nervous when she got to the bottom of the steps and saw everyone filing in for dinner. Harry and Ginny were already sitting down, Fred and George were walking through the door followed by Bill and Fleur (who was very pregnant with their first child). Ron had just stepped out of the floo with his new girlfriend, Amelia Bones. Everyone sat down at the dinner table (which had magically enlarged to accommodate the extras) and

Hermione took her place in between Fleur and Charlie. He knew that she was nervous and immediately reached his hand out for hers under the table to comfort her.

"Good evening, family!" Arthur said as he took his place at the head of the table.

"Good evening!" Everyone greeted.

"Alright, before we eat, does anyone have any news they'd like to share?" Molly asked, as she did every Sunday night. Hermione looked over at Charlie nervously.

"Actually, Mum, Hermione and I have something we'd like to share." Charlie said, speaking up. Molly looked at them as if she were already making wedding plans in her head. She had been hoping that they would get together since they first became close.

"And what would that be, Charlie?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I offered Hermione a position at the Reserve for her department and she has accepted. We'll be leaving for Romania tomorrow." Charlie told them and Molly looked so excited that she could cry.

"Oh how wonderful dear, I know how much you've wanted to work with Dragons. Will you be staying with Charlie in Romania?" Molly asked, absolutely beaming.

"Yes, he's offered me to stay in his spare room. Of course, I'll miss you all, but I will make sure that Charlie and I come home for Sunday dinners whenever we get the chance." Hermione said excitedly.

"Congrats, 'Mione. If anyone can handle dragons, it's you." Harry said as he smiled at her.

"We've been wondering when you'd move in together." Fred said, smirking.

"You've only been glued at the hip for the past 6 months!" George replied as well. Hermione's face reddened.

"Now boys, don't embarrass her." Molly said, scolding the twins, who were laughing. Charlie squeezed her hand under the table.

Ginny gave Hermione the look that said 'we'll talk later' and just smirked.

"Charlie, we all know that Hermione can protect herself, but I expect you to be there for her if she ever needs it. You've been around Dragons much longer than she has, even if she's flown on one before." Arthur told him seriously.

"Of course, Dad, and I'm sure she'll teach me some things and keep me in line as well." Charlie said sincerely, then winked at Hermione.

As much as she knew she could protect herself, Hermione felt much better knowing that Charlie would always be there to protect her as well. She had kept her guard up for so long that it felt nice to know she could let it down again.

"Well, now that we know this will be Charlie and Hermione's last dinner with us for a while, lets tuck in, shall we?" Molly responded.

Dinner went well and before long, it was time for everyone to go back to their respectful homes. Ron and Amelia had said their congratulations and left back to Ron's flat shortly after dinner, and the twins had apparated back to their flat above the shop. Bill and Fleur flooed back home after Ron had left, but Harry and Ginny were still there. Ginny had been staying with him at Grimmauld Place since the engagement, but Hermione knew that

Ginny wanted to talk to her.

Ginny ran over and grabbed Hermione, dragging her outside as Harry went over and started talking to Charlie.

"Okay, so spill." Ginny said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Gin! There is nothing to spill, Charlie offered me a job and I took it." Hermione said, then blushed as she thought about their almost kiss earlier.

"I know that look on your face, 'Mione. You're moving in with him, in Romania. You love him!" She said excitedly.

"Ginny! Calm down! I am moving into his spare room, it's not like we've confessed our undying love for eachother or anything." Hermione responded, red faced.

"But you didn't deny it. You love him! Hermione Jean Granger, you are in love with my brother!" Ginny squealed happily. "You might really be my sister one day!"

"Ginerva Weasley, will you quiet down! I havent even told him im interested yet and here you are marrying us in your mind. I don't even know if he likes me like that or if he just feels like he's a big brother to me. I mean, he did almost kiss me earlier, but I don't know if he meant to or not!" Hermione said, rambling again.

"Wait, he almost kissed you?! He is totally in love with you, 'Mione. I've never seen him so attentive to anyone, and the way he looks at you says everything." Ginny said, practically gushing. Hermione looked up at her best friend curiously.

"How does he look at me?" She asked Ginny, wondering what she meant.

"He looks at you like you are the center of the universe, 'Mione. Like you are the most precious thing in the world. He adores you. The way you two challenge each other, you're perfect." Ginny told her and she just smiled and looked back to the house where she could see Harry and Charlie talking and shaking hands. "Tell him, 'Mione."

She nodded subtly and saw that Harry and Charlie were now walking out the front door towards them. Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug and Harry did the same before they said their goodbyes and apparated away.

Charlie walked up to Hermione and hugged her tightly before offering his hand for her to take. She grabbed it and followed him over to the edge of the pond and sat down. The moon was shining brightly down upon them, not yet full, but enough for them to see each other clearly in the night.

"So what were you and my sister talking about?" Charlie asked curiously as he tucked her hair gently behind her ear.

"I'll tell you after you tell me what you and Harry were talking about?" Hermione said back to him, laughing softly.

"Well that's not fair, love, I asked first." Charlie said, trying to get out of it, but Hermione gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he conceded. "Fine, fine, but only because you know I can't resist that damn adorable face. He was giving me the talk, which even though I am 7 years older than him, is quite terrifying from 'the chosen one'." Charlie admitted and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"And why did he feel the need to give you 'the talk'?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because he knows how I feel about you, Mia. I wanted to make sure you knew as well, before we left the Country, so that you can tell me if you don't feel the same. I would understand if you don't, and you'd most certainly still have the job, but I've been advised that I should make my intentions clear to you. I may be 6 years older than you, Mia, but I've never found someone who I mesh with so perfectly. You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman, and hell, you're already part of the family. I just need to know how you feel." Charlie told her, baring his heart to her and she had tears in her eyes as she listened to him.

"And here I've been worried that you wouldn't feel the same. I feel the same, Char. I didn't quite realize just how deeply until you told me that you were going back to Romania today, and your sister was right." Hermione said as she looked up at him, silent tears forming in his eyes.

"What was my sister right about, love?" Charlie asked, getting closer to her.

"She told me that she could tell I was in love with you, and she was right, I am." Hermione told him and he leaned down and kissed her deeply, finally letting their emotions take control. Hermione felt fireworks as soon as his lips met hers and it was everything she had dreamed of.

"Bloody hell, Mia, I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth. I'm in love with you, too, if that wasn't clear from my earlier statement." Charlie said before kissing her again. They stayed out there for a little while longer before heading back into the burrow where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Oh, my dear boy, I am so glad you two finally figured it out. I knew you would eventually." She said, tears coming from her eyes as she hugged them both. "Now you two behave, and no running off and eloping in Romania without us being there, you hear?"

"Mum, we've only just confessed our feelings." Charlie said, his cheeks almost matching the shade of his hair.

"Oh nonsense, you two have been together for the past 6 months even if you haven't realized it yet, you've only just made it official. Now, you'll be living together, so I expect the two of you to be responsible, although I wouldn't mind having more grandchildren. Owl me at least every week, and most importantly, take care of each other." Molly told them, and at this point, they were both red-faced.

"Son, you take care of her, and yourself. I don't need another son missing a body part. I won't be there to see you off tomorrow, so be safe and owl us when you arrive back at your flat." Arthur said as he walked up and hugged Charlie. "And you keep him in line, make sure you keep your promise about visiting when you can."

"Of course." Hermione said hugging Arthur, then Molly. The both then headed up to bed, ready for what the new day would bring them. Charlie kissed Hermione again and said goodnight before he sauntered off to his room on the floor above.

At some point in the night, Charlie could hear Hermione screaming from her bed and he rushed to her, wand out, ready to protect her. When he arrived, he immediately realized it was one of her nightmares.

"No! I didn't take it! I swear we found it!" She yelled in her sleep. Charlie cast a silencing spell on the room and sat down next to her in the bed.

"Mia, wake up. It's alright, it's just a nightmare." Charlie said, wiping the tears off her face. She opened her eyes to see him there with her and she relaxed, still shaken.

"I'm sorry. I usually put up silencing charms on my room. So much happened yesterday, I must have forgotten. I didn't mean to wake you." Hermione said as Charlie wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Shhh. Don't apologize, Mia. I am here for you, no matter what is troubling you. Let me in, please don't hide any part of yourself from me." Charlie said, lifting the blanket and climbing in bed next to Hermione. "How long have you had the nightmares, love?"

"Since we were held at Malfoy Manor. It's always the same, with Bellatrix. I haven't had one night without having them." Hermione said, turning to lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his torso. He tightened his grip around her and held her closely as he kissed her forehead.

"We'll figure out how to get rid of them without you having to take dreamless sleep potions, I promise, Mia." He said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Will you stay?" Hermione asked softly.

"Always, love. Now try to get some sleep, I won't go anywhere." Charlie said as he watched her close her eyes, drifting back off to a calm sleep. He followed her soon after, having the most restful sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! As always, let me know what you think because my writing feeds off of reviews.**


End file.
